


Ból codzienności

by Croyance



Series: Camp NaNoWriMo 2016 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Sad, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo codziennie trzeba iść dalej. Ale nie jest to tak łatwe jak kiedyś...</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ból codzienności

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [Ew (winchesters_soulmate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/03/7c/c7/037cc7bf19da283b59d59e616656b49c.jpg
> 
> 12.07.2016

          Harry wiedział jak to jest, gdy w pobliży znajdowały się dementorzy. Zimno przeszywające ciało, najgorsze wspomnienia spływające z każdego zakamarka umysłu. Jednak zawsze miał ochronę w postaci patronusa, on nigdy go nie zawiódł.  
          Teraz też czuł jakby dementor był tuż obok. Wyciągał do niego rękę, by objąć ramionami, już nigdy nie puścić. By mógł na zawsze utknąć w największym koszmarze. Jednak niczego obok nie było, był sam, a każde z mijanych miejsc wzbudzało wspomnienia.  
          To tu spędzali wspólne chwile, tu dzielili pocałunki. A teraz nie potrafił żyć w murach Hogwartu. Nie, gdy na błoniach spoczywało ciało jego ukochanego, Severusa Snape'a.


End file.
